fear_of_the_mindfandomcom-20200213-history
MEATMAN
The Meatman is a murderer from an "un-reality" released by Jane Doe to wreak havoc among the "normal reality." This page will serve as an archive for all things related to the Meatman, be they audio, pictures, notes, or a biography later down the line. The Notes These are two notes and a recording that were found in a burned out husk of a mansion, scattered in a small dark basement with a locked door. The door has never been opened, and as of yet is unable to be opened. Note 1 " i scream out for god but i know he wont answer, he never has here. i can smell him before i hear him, his loud resounding clacks against the wooden floor. he's coming. just like all the others i await my fate. i know struggling will only prolong the inevitable. the doorknob jangles, the door creaks, i can barely see through the wretched dark but i know it's him.. his mask, it glares down at me. laughing with it's insidious smile. he jerks forward, i scream. he strides forward with a folding chair under his arm he sets the folding chair down, a small camera is pulled out of his pocket and set on the chair. it's recording. i cry, tears hitting the floor. he looks to me, i feel like he's smiling. his mask is unflinching, i can't see his face, but i feel it. i just know he's getting some kind of enjoyment out of this, the sick freak. he steps forward after making sure the camera was set up right, hitting me hard. my head bobbles around and i slowly come to my senses, i know im in for a long night as he begins to beat me harder and harder. every inch of my body is bruised, not one part of me left unturned.. i-i can hear a faint giggle emanate from him.. like that of a pre-schooler getting a candy bar from his teacher. and then i feel his knee hit my nose, and i let out another horrid scream, it bouncing around in the tight room. i can't feel my nose anymore, i can barely breathe. his giggling gets louder, but it's almost as if he realizes that he's doing it.. he falls silent, stopping. he just.. he just stares at me, unmoving. i try to anticipate what he's going to do, but i can't read him. it's like trying to read a brick wall.. and as soon as he had come in, he turns around and walks out of the open door. it slams shut and i can hear a light click come from the doorknob. i stare at the camera and start to cry, calling for my mom, calling for my dad, for my brother. i call for god to just end this. but i know he can't hear me." Note 2 "i finally got out, i don't know how but i got out, the chains must've gotten weaker.. i ran through what seemed like endless corridors to find the front door. he wasn't home, i'm so lucky. but, when i got outside all i see was.. was nothing.. it.. it-t was pitch darkness. i wagered a step and felt like it was some soft, moist turf. i kept moving forward and my vision came back, i saw the forest that surrounded that little cabin the woods where i was once a prisoner. i blinked. the forest was burning. the house was burning. my lungs choked up with smoke, and i could see him. it. he stood there among the burning brush and trees, his white mask gleaming in the fire of the woods, laughing, cackling. a fucking maniac. i dropped onto my knees and barely grasped my throat, coughing for dear life. the smoke was making my lungs itch, my mouth dry. my eyes threatened to pop, skin melting from the bone, i started screaming, smoke billowed out of my mouth. and then i woke up. it was dark. damp. a small light flickered on, suspened by a small chain from the ceiling. i.. i-i was in a basement. i dont know where i am, or how i got here. all i know is that.. that.. that thing, that man, whatever HE was.. it's burned into my mind. the figure, the mask, the smell, the choking, the burning, the fire. i need to get out of here."